User blog:Osophie104/Categories Guide
Ways to Prevent Badge Farming Hi there! osophie104 here. I am writing this blog post because I saw a few users having trouble adding categories. When you add categories, you have to be aware that you must prevent yourself from badge farming! Here are some ways to prevent yourself from badge farming: 1: Pay attention to what categories you are adding! Read the page you were adding categories on over. Do the categories you added are necessary? If not,' DELETE THEM!' 2: Resist Badge farming! Here is a way to resist badge farming. Whenever you want to badge farm to get more badges/points, say to yourself: "I am username. I know that I have joined the of wiki you joined for a reason, it is for having fun with chatting with other users. When I add categories to the pages, I will promise that I will not badge farm in return of having the perfect opportunity to join this fun wiki!" 3': 'Delete categories that you are not sure is necessary or not.If there is a category that you want to add but you are not sure if it is needed or not, DON'T ADD IT! It is better not to get banned for badge farming rather than adding it! Descriptions of a Needed Category Each page should contain needed categories! If you are not sure how to add needed categories, here are the descriptions of needed categories: #There must be a starter category! Starter categories are categories that you can start with to add. For example, if the page is about a type of kart, you can add the category "Karts." #The categories should be relevant! The categories you add supposed to relate to the topic/title of the page. Categories for a Kart Article Here are some categories that you can add to a page about a kart: Karts (popularity) (color) karts Things from events (if needed) Things( Karts) from secret codes (if needed) Kart Kingdom Weekly kart (if it was released on a certain week) Things given out by Gus (if needed) Things earned by playing quests (if needed) Things from events (if needed) Categories for Wheels Article Wheels (popularity) Kart parts Wheels (things) from secret codes (if needed) Kart Kingdom Things given out by Gus (if needed) Things earned by playing quests (if needed) (color) wheels Things from events (if needed) Categories for Stickers Article Stickers Kart parts Things from secret codes(if needed) Things given out by Gus (if needed) Kart Kingdom Things earned by playing quests (if needed) (color) stickers Things from events (if needed) Categories for Eye Wear Article Eye wear Kart Kingdom Things given out by Gus (if needed) Things from secret codes (if needed) Things from events (if needed) Categories for Hat Articles Hats Kart Kingdom Things given out by Gus (if needed) Things from secret codes (if needed) Things from events (if needed) Weekly Karts Some users have confusion with the category "weekly karts." There is a misconception that some users think that it meant karts that Kart Kingdom users can wear every week. But it actually means that it was released in a certain week. Weekly karts are karts that have been released each week. For example, for the week of April 1st, the Scooter Karts were released. The Scooter Karts are weekly karts because they can be obtained by crafting them with bits and released in a certain week. Kart Parts There are also a misconception about the meaning of the category "kart parts". Kart articles SHOULD NOT have "kart parts" as a category because kart parts are accessories that you can wear ON your kart. Kart Kingdom Wiki Alerts: I am running a club called the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club( KKPC). If you want to join, read this comment: Dear Kart Kingdom, Welcome to my club, the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club (KKPC)! :) I am looking forward to you joining us! :) I am your club president. We work together with other clubs and patrol Kart Kingdom to try to improve Kart Kingdom and give each other useful suggestions. Here are the jobs: President: (1) osophie104434: Head of the club. Makes the decisions and communicates with other club leaders. Vice President'''t (1) Helper and Substitute of the club president. '''Club Searchers: (5) Searches for clubs. Discussers: '''(10) Discusses to the president about suggestions and improvements based on Kart Kingdom. '''Messengers: (10) Messages everyone in Kart Kingdom about our news to tell. Members(10) Patrols Kart Kingdom and report things. Time: '''Anytime! '''Dress Code: Anything with blue skin. PLEASE JOIN!!!! ' Sincerely, ' Realosophie/ powertough81/ osophie104434 Also I will soon own another club. Just a heads up! And whenever something goes wrong here, tell admin! ''' '''Kart Kingdom Alerts: I am running a club called the Kart Kingdom professionals Club (KKPC). Please join! And many users got hacked these days! Remember, always create multiple accounts and change your password often to protect yourself from hackers! By the ways, always adhere to the rules of the wiki you've joined! And I will also create a blog post to discuss things in my KKPC when I get a chance. Also, please join my KK fashion Wiki! Here's the link: http://kart-kingdom-fashion.wikia.com/wiki/Kart_Kingdom_Fashion_Wiki Shout out of the Day: Shout out to popstar792 for caring for other user on this wiki! Things to Say: Keep safe and have a great day! P.S: Please don't badge farm and add relevant categories please! Category:Blog posts